Un gars - Un gars
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Parodie : scènes de la vie conjugale quotidienne vécues par les différents couples de StS. Accompagnez les chevaliers, les marinas, spectres dans les affres de la vie à deux. Episode 4 : Saga et Mû - repas de famille.[HIATUS]
1. Angelo et Aphrodite au supermarché

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce recueil contiendra des mini scénettes parodiant la série _Un gars/Une fille_. Superbe série en l'occurrence.

Encore une idée parmi tant d'autre sortant de mon cerveau fatigué.

Pour donner un rythme dynamique et coller avec l'esprit d'une série télévisée les « drabbles » seront écris de manière théâtral en reprenant les codes de ce genre. Ne vous étonnez donc pas :)

Ce seront donc des sketchs sur un couple donné, décomposés en plusieurs scènes. Les couples seront divers et variés, tout le monde y passera – le Sanctuaire, les Enfers ainsi que le Sanctuaire sous-marin si j'ai de l'inspiration. Il n'y a pas de lien entre plusieurs scènes d'un même texte. Aussi parfois je m'inspire directement de la série dans ce cas je le préciserai, sinon le reste est de ma propre invention.

J'espère que cette idée de parodie vous plaira, par contre vu la difficulté de la chose pour moi je ne prédis aucune certitude quant aux parutions. Et si vous voulez voir votre couple chouchou apparaître avec un thème précis, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP :)

La première scène de ce sketch est directement tirée de la série.

Disclaimer : le créateur de la série d'origine québécoise est Guy A. Lepage. L'adaptation française est une idée d'Isabelle Camus et d'Hélène Jacques, diffusée pour la première fois sur France 2 en octobre 1999.

Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Bon épisode.

Perigrin.

* * *

**Angelo et Aphrodite au supermarché**

.

**Scène 1**

**Supermarché – jour **

.

APHRODITE, ANGELO

.

_Angelo pousse le caddie en flânant à droite et à gauche au rayon fruits et légumes. Aphrodite arrive derrière le pas énergique, il dépose un filet d'orange au fond du chariot._

APHRODITE — Oh bébé t'as pris des bananes, comme c'est gentil…

ANGELO — Euh oui tu as vu…

APHRODITE — Oh mais regarde enfin ! Elles sont toutes jaune ! Elles ne sont pas mûres, tu t'es trompé.

ANGELO — Euh mais…

APHRODITE _prend un poivron vert_ — Et ça alors ! Je t'avais demandé d'acheter des poivrons rouge ! Rouge pas vert ! Regarde-moi ça… - _Il fouille dans le caddie et sort un ananas_. Tu as tiré sur la queue au moins ?

ANGELO — Non, non je n'ai pas tiré…

APHRODITE — Rhoo mais Angie enfin ! Tout le monde sait que pour savoir si un ananas est mûr il faut tirer sur la queue. Et si elle se détache c'est qu'il est bon. Je dois tout faire comme d'habitude quoi… Il faut tout rapporter. Et ça alors ? – _il malaxe un pamplemousse entre ses mains puis le laisse tomber au sol, le fruit s'écrase dans un bruit d'écrabouillage_. Regarde bébé il ne rebondit pas. Tu as mal choisi encore, non et non. Tu me désoles, tu n'es pas capable de faire les courses sans moi ! Mhen mais que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? Je te le demande ?

_Pendant qu'Aphrodite part dans son monologue son compagnon s'en va plus loin choisir un fromage. Il ouvre le couvercle et le met devant le nez de son concubin._

ANGELO — Et ça ! Tu le trouves comment mon camembert ? Il est assez fait à ton goût ?

APHRODITE — Oui, oui il m'a l'air bien.

_D'un coup Angelo le fait tomber à terre._

ANGELO — Oh zut il ne rebondit pas ! Il faut que j'aille l'échanger !

_Il part dans le rayon d'à côté en laissant le deuxième protagoniste étonné._

x x x

**Scène 2**

**Supermarché – jour**

.

APHRODITE, ANGELO, MISTY

.

_Les deux hommes se promènent tranquillement dans le rayon fromagerie, Angelo accoudé au caddie le poussant, Aphrodite flânant à côté. _

APHRODITE, _met sa main sur le bras d'Angelo et arrête leur progression_ – Regarde bébé ! Là-bas !

ANGELO, _tourne la tête dans tous les sens_ – Où ? Quoi ? Qui ?

APRHODITE – Mais là-bas je te dis – _il désigne le bout de l'allée_.

ANGELO, _agacé_ – Mais où à la fin !? Tu m'épuises !

APHRODITE – Tu ne vois pas Misty là-bas en bout de rayon ! Tiens ! Regarde-moi-le, il est dans le coin fromage blanc zéro pourcent… Ca ne m'étonne pas – _il ricane_. Avec sa tendance à l'embonpoint il doit faire attention à sa ligne.

ANGELO – Tout comme toi.

APHRODITE – Ca suffit ! Ne soit pas désagréable. Mais regarde-moi-le là… Sans rire, et vas-y que je te tortille du cul. Et vas-y que je fais mon précieux et mes petites manières – _il l'imite en accentuant ses mimiques en brassant de l'air avec ses mains_.

ANGELO – Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as contre lui. Ignore le s'il t'insupporte. Bon on continue parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer le réveillon ici.

APHRODITE – Tu as raison mais je le déteste. Ce qu'il peut être navrant… Oh tu sais que son mec l'a largué récemment ? C'est bien fait pour lui !

_Misty les remarque, leur fait un signe de la main auquel répond hypocritement Aphrodite. Le premier homme s'avance jusqu'à eux et fait la bise au second._

MISTY – Salut Aph tu vas bien ?

APHRODITE, _prend un ton enjoué_ – Oh Misty je suis content de te voir. Oui bien et toi ? Oh mon pauvre j'ai appris tu sais… Ca va, tu t'en remets ?

MISTY – Difficilement je dois l'avoué. Ce n'est pas facile tu sais… Cela faisait tout de même quatre ans que nous étions ensemble…

_Aphrodite fait mine de s'intéresser au récit de son faux-ami tandis qu'Angelo regarde la scène en écarquillant les yeux. D'ennui et d'incompréhension. Au bout d'interminables minutes où Angelo porte son regard dans le vide, Misty s'éloigne._

APHRODITE – Non mais qu'est-ce que je disais hein ? Sa vie est pathétique… Absolument pathétique. Il faut toujours qu'il se plaigne pour se faire passer pour le petit Caliméro. Il n'y a que lui qui compte, les autres il s'en fiche…

ANGELO, _tourne la tête en direction de son ami_ – Mais s'il te gonfle autant, pourquoi l'avoir écouter raconter sa vie pendant une demi-heure ?

APHRODITE, _outré portant sa main sur sa poitrine_ – Mais enfin bébé ! Quelle question ! Pour connaitre sa pauvre vie sentimentale dans les moindres détails !

ANGELO – Gné ?

_Aphrodite part devant en battant des mains en laissant son compagnon en pleine incompréhension. _

x x x

**Scène 3**

**Supermarché – jour**

.

APHRODITE, ANGELO

.

_Angelo est au rayon lingerie féminine, il tripote un soutien-gorge en regardant partout autour de lui si personne ne le voit. Aphrodite se cache derrière un rayonnage, on ne distingue que sa tête qui dépasse derrière son compagnon._

APHRODITE – Oh si je te dérange je peux m'en aller ?

ANGELO, _confus, tourne sa tête à droite et à gauche en faisant tomber le vêtement par terre_ – Quoi ? Aphro ? T'es où ?

_Aphrodite sort de sa cachette et se poste en face de son ami les poings sur les hanches, l'air mécontent. Il bascule sa tête en arrière d'un mouvement très élégant mais un tantinet énervé._

APHRODITE – Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Pervers ! Dis-le moi si tu préfères les boums maintenant ? Je peux m'en faire greffer !

ANGELO – Mais non enfin… Non… Mais… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

APHRODITE, _roule des yeux_ – Comment ça ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? – _il ramasse le soutien-gorge et l'agite devant son ami_. Et ça c'est tombé du ciel peut être ? Tu comptes en faire quoi ? Une guirlande de Noël ?

ANGELO, _devient rouge_ – Ca ? Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là. Non je te jure je ne regardais pas…

APHRODIE, _le regard mauvais_ – Mouais c'est cela ouais… C'est cela… Pervers !

_Aphrodite s'éloigne vivement en laissant tomber l'habit au sol tandis qu'Angelo le ramasse, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Empoté il hésite entre le replacer dans le rayon ou de le garder._

APHRODITE, _criant au loin_ – Angie !

ANGELO, _accourt en glissant le sous-vêtement dans la poche de sa veste_ – Oui j'arrive bébé !

**NOIR**


	2. Rhadamanthe et Kanon, départ en vacacanc

Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde.

Voici le deuxième « épisode » de ce recueil spécial. Vu que cet exercice s'avère difficile pour moi, le nombre de scénette est limité. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup d'avance, aussi peut être que le côté comique des situations ne se fera pas toujours sentir.

Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse mais je préviens, au cas où ce ne serait pas drôle.

RaR :

_Guest _: merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui j'ai écris un sketch avec Camus/Milo, of course :)

_Alba de la rause_ : je suis désolée mais ici ce n'est pas prévu que Minos soit en couple avec Albafica pour la simple et bonne raison que je tiens à rester cohérente avec le scénario du manga. Il est décédé malheureusement, par contre ça m'écorche de le dire mais… Minos sera avec un individu dont je me moque assez ouvertement… è_é Pas le choix.

La scène III est inspirée (tirée) de la série. Aujourd'hui je publie en masse.

Peri.

* * *

**Rhadamanthe et Kanon – départ en vacances**

**Scène 1**

**Sur le trottoir, près de la voiture (Mini Cooper) – Jour, Extérieur**

.

RHADAMANTHE, KANON

.

_Kanon est adossé au coffre de la voiture, il pianote un message sur son téléphone. Arrive Rhadamanthe une valise à la main, il sort de l'allée du jardin. Il pose sa valise par terre._

RHADAMANTHE – Ca y est ? Tu as fini de ranger les valises ? Déjà ? Ca m'étonne…

KANON, _relève la tête et fronce les sourcils_ – Ca veut dire quoi je te prie cette insinuation ?

RHADAMANTHE – Rien… Si ce n'est que te connaissant, tu as dû bâcler la chose…

KANON – Je ne te permets pas. Non mais dis donc ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies le sens de l'ordre très cher… Moi aussi je suis capable de ranger deux sacs !

RHADAMANTHE, _bouscule gentiment son compagnon pour tenter d'ouvrir le coffre_ – C'est ce que nous allons voir.

KANON, _maintient le coffre fermé en appuyant dessus_ – Non mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? C'est vexant.

RHADAMANTHE, _soupir_e – Oui parfaitement _honey_. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Maintenant pousses-toi s'il te plait que je mette ma valise dans le coffre.

_Rhadamanthe ouvre le coffre et toutes les valises empilées n'importe comment lui tombent sur la tête. Derrière Kanon se crispe en contractant son visage et en serrant les poings devant lui. Il ferme les yeux en attendant la suite…_

RHADAMANTHE, _hurle_ – Kanon !

KANON, _s'éclipse_ – Salut j'ai des choses à faire _darling_…

x x x

**Scène 2**

**Sur le trottoir, près de la voiture (toujours la même) – Jour, Extérieur**

.

RHADAMANTHE, KANON

.

_Rhadamanthe tente de fermer le coffre en appuyant comme un forcené tandis que Kanon se tient à côté les bras croisés._

RHADAMANTHE, _s'énervant_ – Ca ne ferme pas ! Merde, merde, merde ! Mais ça va rentrer oui !? Fuck !

KANON – Ne t'énerve pas. Inutile de t'exciter comme ça. Tu ne sais pas y faire c'est tout…

RHADAMANTHE, _se retourne vivement_ – Ca veut dire quoi ? Vas-y toi qui sais mieux que tout le monde môsieur Kanon ! On verra si tu fais encore le malin après !

_Kanon s'avance en agitant sa main comme pour chasser une mouche et décale son partenaire._

KANON – Laisse-moi faire. Vas vérifier si le gaz est fermé et tout ce qu'il faut faire avant de partir. Je m'occupe de tout, t'inquiète.

RHADAMANTHE, _part puis s'arrête et se retourne_ – Tu es sûr ?

KANON, _lassé_ – Ouiiii ! Je te dis que je gère ! Va ! Oh là là – _lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre le coffre en commençant à tout enlever_.

_Plus tard Rhadamanthe revient, son compagnon l'attend tranquillement._

RHADAMANTHE – Tu y es arrivé ? Bravo.

KANON, _souffle sur ses ongles en pliant sa main pour signifier que c'est un pro_ – Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas si bordélique que ça.

_Rhadamanthe ouvre le coffre pour ranger un petit sac mais découvre qu'il est vide. Entièrement vide. Il cherche du regard partout autour de lui et voit les bagages alignés bien gentiment à côté, sur le rebord du trottoir. _

RHADAMANTHE, _exaspéré_ – Kanon !

KANON – Oui _darling_ ?

RHADAMANTHE – Court. Vite !

x x x

**Scène 3**

**Sur le trottoir près de la voiture – Jour, Extérieur**

.

RHADAMANTHE, KANON, SAGA

.

_Coffre ouvert Rhadamanthe enlève un sac de la pile._

RHADAMANTHE – Ecoute _honey_, tu ne vas pas voyager avec un sac sur tes genoux pendant tout le trajet. Laisse-moi déblayer un peu.

KANON, _stoppe son petit-ami_ – Non ça va aller. Je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas !

RHADAMANTHE, _sort la valise_ – Rhooo ! Ne discute pas enfin tu sais que j'ai raison. Ca ne va pas être confortable de te trimballer avec un sac sur huit cent kilomètres.

KANON, _insistant_ – Non ça va ! Je ne suis pas en sucre.

_Rhadamanthe s'arrête quand il découvre ce qu'il y a en dessous des valises._

RHADAMANTHE, _extirpe la « chose encombrante »_ – Saga ! Sors de là !

KANON, _lui entrave les mains_ – Non laisse-le !

RHADAMANTHE – Saga sors de là ! Hors de question de l'emmener. Kanon ? Arrête !

KANON, _donne des petits coups de poings à son ami_ – Ne le touche pas, laisse-le… Non mais laisse-le tranquille.

SAGA, _sort du coffre_ – Salut ! Ca va ? Quelle belle journée !

**NOIR**


	3. Minos et Rune en voiture

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Suite de ce recueil avec un couple… Hem hem… J'ai mal à la gorge tout à coup… Vous ne rêvez pas, je l'ai fait.

J'ai mis Minos en couple avec Rune. Ce n'est pas grave en soit puisque le pire reste à venir… J'ai écrit ce sketch il y a un bout de temps, avant de commettre l'irréparable. Alors ceci est une sorte d'avant goût pour ma prochaine fic sur un RunOs (inédit – autopromo et tout et tout).

Je vous laisse lire le désastre et pars me cacher loin de la colère du tendre Albafica…

Bon épisode.

Perigrin.

RaR sur ce chapitre exceptionnellement :

_Portgasd Anita_ : cela ne se fait pas de répondre dans le même chapitre mais je tenais à te remercier déjà pour ta review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir. Surtout pour un RunOs :) Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire. Et merci pour ta remarque, tu as raison je me suis trompée en beauté, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai rectifié mon erreur… :3

* * *

**Minos et Rune en voiture**

.

**Scène 1**

**Habitacle de la voiture – Intérieur**

.

MINOS, RUNE

.

_Minos conduit l'air grave. Il est concentré sur la route tandis que Rune regarde droit devant lui sans dire un mot. La voiture s'arrête brusquement, le conducteur s'énerve et klaxonne. Minos s'excite sur le volant en le frappant._

RUNE, _tourne la tête en riboulant des yeux_ – Mais tu as vu dans l'état que tu es ? Calmes-toi _hjerte_ tu me fais honte.

MINOS – Je te fais honte de quoi ? Nous sommes que les deux dans cette foutue bagnole !

RUNE, _passe sa main derrière sa nuque et replace ses cheveux_ – Oh on ne peut rien te dire tu prends la mouche tout de suite. Et bien ronchonne qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude.

MINOS, _les mains cramponnées sur le volant_ – Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ce sous-entendu ? Exprimes-toi je te prie. Vas jusqu'au bout de tes pensées _elskling_.

RUNE – Je dis juste que j'ai l'habitude de tes accès de folie c'est tout. Mais par moment j'aimerais que tu te raisonnes et que tu prennes sur toi. Ici nous ne sommes pas au tribunal, tu ne peux pas démembrer le moindre humain qui te dérange.

MINOS – Mais ce n'est pas juste tu le sais bien ! Et puis tu m'as pris comme ça maintenant tu me supportes ! C'est tout !

RUNE, _agite sa main en direction du pare-brise_ – Oui, oui, oui… Tiens, vas-y démarre c'est vert, au lieu de dire des âneries.

_Minos boude on ne l'entend plus quand tout à coup un chauffard le double en lui faisant une splendide queue de poisson. Il pile en plein milieu de la route et reprend ses vociférations de marchand de poisson. Rune remonte les vitres mort de honte, il s'accoude à la portière de la voiture en attendant que ça passe._

MINOS – Ne sois pas condescendant avec moi hein ! Je te l'avais bien dit que je n'aimais pas prendre la voiture comme moyen de transport…

_Pendant que son compagnon hurle aux quatre vents, Rune sort un magasine du vide poche et se met à lire._

x x x

**Scène 2**

**Habitacle – Intérieur**

.

MINOS, RUNE

.

_Rune s'apprête à ouvrir la portière côté conducteur quand Minos s'amène au même moment._

MINOS – Tu fais quoi là ?

RUNE – Tu le vois non ? J'allais m'assoir.

MINOS – Non mais concrètement tu fais quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu allais conduire ?

RUNE – Si parfaitement.

MINOS, _se renfrogne_ – Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

RUNE, _pousse son compagnon et ouvre la portière_ – Vas t'assoir pas de discussion possible, c'est toujours toi qui conduit. Moi aussi je veux pendre le volant, ça me détends.

_Les deux hommes montent à bord du véhicule Minos claque la portière._

_Quelques minutes plus tard Minos bras croisés boude. Il souffle, s'exaspère, tourne sa tête en direction de son ami toutes les cinq secondes. Il respire bruyamment pour marquer son mécontentement, imperturbable Rune fixe son attention sur la route._

_Le ronchon tapote le bord de la portière avec ses doigts, ce qui intrigue son compagnon qui le surveille du coin de l'œil à son tour._

_La scène de bouderie dure un bon moment, Minos s'impatiente, change les stations de radio les unes à la suite des autres, fouille dans la boîte à gant, tripote le GPS. Il fait tout pour attirer l'attention._

RUNE_, calme_ – Je peux savoir quel est le but de ton ramdam ? Tu me déconcentres…

MINOS – Ca fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes partis et voilà ! Comme je le pensais nous ne sommes pas encore au péage. Rune… Tu roules comme un pépé ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts d'arriver si tu te traines comme une limace !

RUNE – Mais nous avons tout notre temps _hjerte_, détends-toi nous sommes en vacance.

MINOS – Toi tu as toujours le temps de tout faire. Je ne veux pas passer le premier jour ainsi que la première nuit de mes congés enfermé dans cette maudite bagnole ! Donne-moi le volant on gagnera du temps.

RUNE – Non.

MINOS, _un tant soit peu colérique_ – Quoi non ? Je suis ton chef. Tu me désobéirais ?

RUNE, _gardant son air serein_ – Oui parce que là nous ne sommes pas au travail _hjerte_. Et que par conséquent tu n'es plus mon patron _hjerte_. Et que si j'ai envie de t'expulser de la voiture je le ferai sans hésiter _hjerte_ – _il élève la voix_ – Alors maintenant tu vas te la boucler Minos où je ne réponds plus de rien !

_Minos tout penaud se recroqueville sur son siège, il croise les bras et fait la moue avec sa bouche. Il n'ose plus parler, quand il tourne la tête en direction de son amant pour parler, celui-ci lui coupe la parole aussi sec. _

RUNE – Tais-toi !

MINOS – Mais…

RUNE – Tais-toi j'ai dis !

MINOS – Mais pas la…

RUNE – Ah Taratata ! Chut ! C'est qui qui commande ? Non mais.

**NOIR**

* * *

Lexique :

Hjerte : cœur

Elskling : chéri (interdiction de se moquer)


	4. Saga et Mû, repas en belle famille

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'avais envie de poster sur ce recueil qui n'est pas à l'abandon. Comme j'aime innover, je vous présente la vie intime de Saga et de Mû (tout un programme).

Et là je me pose une question cruciale : pourquoi n'ai-je pas mis Saga avec Shaka en couple ?

Bref, passons.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

**Saga et Mû – repas en belle famille**

.

**Scène 1**

**Chez Shion – Jour**

.

SAGA, MÛ, SHION, DOKO

.

_Autour de la table de la salle à manger, tout le monde est installé. Saga en face de Mû, Shion en bout de table face à Doko._

_Saga semble gêné sous le regard insistant de Shion._

_Doko s'amuse de la situation et ne cesse de sourire ou de rire._

_Mû boit un verre de Vittel. _

SHION, _les_ _coudes posés sur la table, mains croisées soutenant son menton_ – Et sinon ça va comment Saga ?

SAGA – Bien, bien merci Shion. Et vous ? Euh toi ? Euh vous ?

_Doko rit._

SHION, _amusé_ – Bien, je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais me tutoyer. Dans le cadre privé tu peux le faire, nous sommes d'égal à égal non ?

SAGA – Si, si.

SHION – C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

SAGA, _reporte son regard sur son interlocuteur, il bafouille_ – Bien c'est-à-dire… Ce n'est pas évident… Euh…

MÛ, _pose son verre_ – Arrête de l'enquiquiner, je vois très bien à quel jeu tu joues.

SHION, _intéressé_ – Ah et quel jeu je joue ?

MÛ – Tu t'amuses à le mettre mal à l'aise.

SHION – Il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous… N'est-ce pas Saga ? A part un assassinat pas de quoi en faire un plat ? Non ?

_Saga boit une gorgée de vin pour se donner de la contenance._

MÛ – Tu vois ! Tu remets ça sur le tapis. Je croyais que tout était réglé et que tu acceptais ma relation avec Saga ?

SHION, _pose ses bras sur la table_ – Mais bien sûr mon petit Mû, que ne ferais-je pas pour toi ? Cela dit… - _il reporte son regard amusé sur Saga_. On peut évoquer le passé sans en faire un drame non ?

_Saga boit encore une gorgée._

MÛ, _pose son poing trop vivement sur la table_ – Shion ! On s'était mis d'accord également sur les sujets à bannir lors des déjeuners. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ou tu le fais exprès ?

DOKO – Je suis avis de dire qu'il le fait exprès.

_Shion sourit de plus belle tandis que Mû reporte son attention sur ce dernier. Qui affiche ses dents étincelantes en souriant._

MÛ – Peut-on changer de sujet ?

SHION – Bien sûr… Et sinon Saga… Ton frère va bien ? Il se remet de sa manipulation ? Enfin je veux dire celle qu'il a mené bien évidement ? C'est une tradition dans la famille, non ? Je veux dire… La prise de pouvoir par la fourberie ?

_Saga se ressert un verre qu'il remplit, pose la bouteille et boit cul-sec tandis que Shion papillonne des yeux l'air innocent. _

_Mû se laisse glisser de sa chaise en signe de résignation, tandis que Shion ressert un énième verre de vin à son compagnon._

x x x

**Scène 2**

**Chez Rhadamanthe – Nuit**

.

SAGA, MÛ, RHADAMANTHE, KANON

.

_Autour de la table tout le monde est installé, Kanon en face de Rhadamanthe, son frère face à Mû. Saga semble agacé, il ne lâche pas des yeux son beau-frère qui l'ignore superbement. _

MÛ – Ton gigot est très réussi Rhadamanthe, toutes mes félicitations.

RHADAMANTHE, _découpe sa viande tranquillement_ – Merci, ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir cuire un morceau de viande.

SAGA, _bras croisés_ – Tu dis ça pour moi ? Parce que je ne suis pas capable de me faire cuire un œuf ?

KANON – Ni même un plat de nouille mon cher…

SAGA – C'est toi la nouille !

MÛ – S'il vous plait, arrêtez vos enfantillages. Pouvons-nous dîner dans une ambiance conviviale sans ce que cela ne tourne aux règlements de compte ? Comme la dernière fois…

SAGA – Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles enfin ?

MÛ, _souffle_ – Les voisins ont cru qu'on s'entretuait, plutôt que vous vous étripiez… Ils ont appelé la police en croyant à un double homicide tellement vous hurliez fort.

SAGA, _hoche la tête de gauche à droite_ – Non je ne me rappelle pas…

RHADAMANTHE, _le nez dans son assiette_ _ne regarde toujours pas son beau-frère_ – Ca c'est parce que tu es d'une mauvaise foi phénoménale vois-tu. Rajouté à cela une mémoire sélective, tu te souviens de ce qui t'arrange c'est tout. Je me demande comment Kanon a pu te supporter aussi longtemps ?

_Kanon émet un gloussement._

SAGA, _vexé_ – Ne me provoque pas je te préviens… Si les choses finissent toujours par s'envenimer c'est uniquement de ta faute !

RHADAMANTHE, _se stoppe pour lever les yeux sur son beau-frère_ – Plait-il ? Kanon… Je crois que ton frère me cherche vois-tu. Et je prédis qu'il va me trouver.

MÛ, _supplie Kanon du regard_ – Fais quelque chose ! Ne les laisse pas s'éviscérer ici !

KANON, _se cale au fond de sa chaise en croisant les bras attentif_ – Oh non moi je trouve que le spectacle devient intéressant au contraire. Laissons-les voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller.

_Saga se retourne en direction de son jumeau et balance sa serviette de table violement._

SAGA – Comment ? Tu ne prends pas parti pour moi ?

RHADAMANTHE – _Honey_… Tu es pour quel camp ?

KANON, _sourit_ – Allez-y, étripez-vous pour moi. J'a-do-re !

_Saga se lève de table blessé dans son amour propre._

SAGA, _pointe son index sur son beau-frère_ – Toi ! Espèce de vipère rampante ! Tu es la clef de tous mes malheurs ! Tu as corrompu mon frère !

RHADAMANTHE, _s'essuie la bouche, pose sa serviette, s'époussète sa chemise et se lève_ – Dois-je te rappeler que celui d'entre nous qui lui a fait plus de mal ici c'est toi ? Mais ça aussi tu as dû l'effacer de ta mémoire de poisson rouge, non ?

SAGA, _crie_ – Sale rosbif !

RHADAMANTHE, _élève le ton_ – Schizophrène raté ! Assassin de bas étage !

_Mû fait la grimace tandis que Kanon savoure la joute verbale, sourire en coin._

SAGA – Immonde déchet des Enfers, retourne croupir dans ta grotte et laisse mon frère en dehors de ta misérable vie !

RHADAMANTHE – Comploteur au rabais ! Même pas foutu d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses projets de traitre !

_Tandis que les deux ennemis se disputent de plus en plus fort, Mû essaie de les calmer pendant que Kanon rit de plus belle, assis confortablement sur sa chaise. Il boit une lampée de vin à la santé de son frère et de son chéri._

**NOIR**


End file.
